Tom Riddle
by NoxMagic150
Summary: Tom Riddle has just found out he is a wizard. This story follows his early years in Hogwarts, long before he became Lord Voldemort and before Harry Potter became the constant thorn in his side.
1. Chapter 1 An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter One

An Unexpected Visitor

It was just another day in the orphanage, and Tom was bored.

He couldn't believe he had been confined to his room for so long. Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were fine. He'd only wanted to have a bit of fun.

He was not completely sure how he knew that cave had been there, or how he knew the way to get in, but he was definitely glad he did. The look on their stupid faces when they saw what was waiting in there.

He had just settled down on his bed to read one of the few books he had, when there was a knock on the door.

'Tom? You've got a visitor.'

It was Mrs Cole. Tom sighed under his breath, 'Why can't she just leave me alone?'

He watched her stumble a little as she came in to the room, 'The old woman has been on the gin again, no doubt.' He thought, 'If you opened her up, she'd be perfectly pickled.'

Such thoughts came to Tom quite often.

'This is Mr Dumberton – sorry, Dunderbore.' Continued Mrs Cole. 'He's come to tell you – well, I'll let him do it.' She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

The man standing in front of Tom was very odd looking, His long hair and beard were auburn and he was wearing a ridiculous plum velvet suit. Tom narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure yet, but he had a feeling that this man was not going to be easily manipulated. This didn't mean that he wouldn't try though.

'How do you do, Tom?' Said the man, who walked toward him and held up his hand.

Tom considered ignoring him, but decided that he would see what the stranger wanted first, so he took his hand and shook it.

The stranger took the small chair from the corner and came to sit beside the bed.

'I am Professor Dumbledore.' He said.

' "Professor"?' asked Tom, he was nervous now. Had the old cow decided to have him committed? She was not going to send him to the asylum. He would make sure of that.

'Is that like "doctor"? What are you here for? Did _she_ get you in to have a look at me?' He asked, pointing at the closed door after Mrs Cole.

'No, no,' said the Professor, and to Tom's surprise, he was smiling. That made him feel even worse.

'I don't believe you,' he said. 'She wants me looked at, doesn't she? TELL THE TRUTH!'

Tom automatically slipped in to the voice he used to get his own way, eyes wide. The man just carried on smiling.

'Damn!' He thought, 'It's not working!'

Tom was feeling even more nervous now.

'Who are you?'

The Professor, if that's who he really was, was still smiling when he said, 'I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school – your new school, if you would like to come.'

That settled it.

Tom leaped up from the bed, and backed away from the man in to the corner of the room.

'You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it?" He was convinced.

' "Professor", yes, of course – well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in an asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you."

Tom was quite certain of this. Amy and Dennis knew exactly what would happen to them the next time they went to the coast for a trip if they did say anything. He was sure he could also make it look like an accident, this time.

'I am not from the asylum,' said the man, who appeared to still be quite calm. 'I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you –'

'I'd like to see them try,' interrupted Tom. As if anyone could make him do anything he didn't want to do.

'Hogwarts,' the Professor continued, and it seemed to Tom as if he hadn't heard what he just said, 'is a school for people with special abilities –'

'I'm not mad!' Snapped Tom. That did it, he was going to do everything in his power to get the man to leave and tell that old bag downstairs that there was nothing wrong with him. He was busy planning what he would say when the man said something that completely sidetracked him.

'I know you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic.'

Tom was stunned. Could this be true? He stood there, staring at the man opposite him, looking him in the eye. He'd been lied to often enough to know the signs.

Dumbledore sat there quite calmly, either this man was very good, thought Tom, or he was telling the truth.

As Tom continued to stare at him, he began to think that, maybe, Dumbledore was telling him the truth.

'Magic?' Tom whispered. This surprised him. He couldn't seem to find his voice all of a sudden.

'That's right,' said Dumbledore. He was still smiling, in fact, his expression hadn't altered in the slightest.

'It's … it's magic, what I can do?' At last, Tom was going to get some answers. At last he would be able to prove that he wasn't mad. At least, that's what he was hoping.

'What is it that you can do?' Dumbledore asked him.

Tom considered this for a moment. Should he tell Dumbledore the truth? Should he tell him everything?

If this was all some mad plan to get him to prove he was crazy so they could cart him off to the asylum, then he should keep his mouth shut. If it wasn't … He decided he would tell him part of what he could do.

'All sorts,' said Tom excitedly. 'I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them.'

He didn't see any harm in telling Dumbledore that, lots of people claimed that they could do the same thing.

Tom was starting to let his guard down, and part of him wanted to impress Dumbledore.

'I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to.'

He thought of Billy Stubbs when he said this, remembering what he did to his rabbit. He had to suppress the smile that wanted to break over his face. Well, Billy shouldn't have been such a crybaby.

Tom realized he was shaking and quickly went to sit on the bed. He was getting too excited.

He wanted to believe what Dumbledore had told him was true. This was fantastic.

'I knew I was different,' he was whispering now. 'I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something.'

'Well, you were quite right,' Dumbledore said, and Tom was surprised to hear that he sounded weary now. 'You are a wizard."

A sudden thought occurred to Tom and he looked up and asked, 'Are you a wizard too?'

'Yes, I am.' Said Dumbledore.

A small voice in the back of Tom's head was saying to him that maybe Dumbledore was lying to him, and that he was here to see if he needed to go to the asylum.

'PROVE IT,' he said, once again using the voice that usually got him whatever he wanted.

'If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts -' Dumbledore began.

'Of course I am!' Said Tom sharply. He was getting annoyed now. Why wasn't it working?

Dumbledore looked at Tom and raised his eyebrows.

'Then you will address me as "Professor" or "sir".' He said, a little coolly.

Tom did not like that, and was about to say something really rude. But, he changed his mind at the last second and said in his most polite voice, 'I'm sorry, sir. I meant – please, Professor, could you show me –?'

Dumbledore reached in to the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a thin piece of wood.

'Ha!' Thought Tom. 'This one's good. He's even got props with…'

What happened next caused him to jump up from the bed in horror letting out a howl that was half rage, half terror.

Dumbledore had flicked his wrist with the smallest movement, and Tom's wardrobe had burst in to flames.

Tom turned to confront him, but before he could open his mouth Dumbledore had flicked his wand again and the flames disappeared leaving the wardrobe completely undamaged.

Tom was amazed.

'He was telling the truth!' He thought.

'Where can I get one of them?' He asked eagerly.

'All in good time,' Dumbledore answered calmly. 'I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe.'

Tom could hear something rattling around inside the wardrobe. What had he done?

'Open the door.' Said Dumbledore, watching him intently now.

Again, Tom considered ignoring the request, but something about this man was really starting to worry Tom so he quickly crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe doors.

As he knew it would be, there was a small cardboard box on the top shelf. It was that he had been most concerned about when the wardrobe had burst into flames.

To his astonishment, the box was rattling.

'Take it out'

Tom was really scared now.

'Is there anything in that box that you ought not to have?' Dumbledore asked.

'How did he know?' thought Tom, scrambling around in his head to come up with an explanation. He looked at Dumbledore for a long moment; once again trying to decide whether or not he should answer him.

In the end he gave in and sighed, 'Yes, I suppose so, sir.'

'Open it,' said Dumbledore.

Without looking, Tom took off the lid and tipped the contents of the box out on to the bed.

These were his treasures. All the other children had some trinket that had been left with them when they were abandoned in this dismal place, so why shouldn't he have something. He'd been left with nothing so, if he saw something he wanted, he took it.

'You will return them to their owners with your apologies,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts.'

'Yes sir,' said Tom after a few moments.

He was starting to dislike Dumbledore now. He seemed so boring. What was the point in being a wizard if you couldn't do what you wanted?

Dumbledore started going on about how things worked at Hogwarts, but Tom didn't really care. His interest betrayed him slightly when he heard him mention something about there being a "Ministry of Magic" but the threat of them punishing law breakers didn't really bother Tom. They'd have to catch him first.

Tom started packing his treasures back in to the cardboard box, trying to decide on a way to keep them without Dumbledore knowing. He was sure he would think of a way, he normally did.

Then a something occurred to him.

'I haven't got any money.' He said, quite plainly. There was no point in trying to say this any other way. Surely the stupid man must realise that. Tom was in this stinking orphanage after all. If his parents had been wealthy, then he wouldn't have been abandoned here.

Dumbledore took a leather pouch out of his pocket and handed it to Tom saying, 'There is fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spellbooks and so on second-hand, but –'

Tom didn't let Dumbledore continue, he was too excited about the prospect of being able to buy spellbooks to listen to anything else.

'Where do you buy spellbooks?' He asked.

'In Diagon Alley,' answered Dumbledore. 'I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find anything –'

Again, Tom didn't let him finish.

'You're coming with me?' he asked. He was a little horrified at this. He was sure Dumbledore wouldn't let him have any fun.

'Certainly, if you –'

'I don't need you,' said Tom. 'I'm used to doing things for myself. I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley?' He asked, then realizing that he would do better to be polite added on the end of it, a little to late, 'sir?'

Dumbledore handed over the list and explained how he would have to go to a magical pub, which hid the entrance from the normal people. He was sure that Dumbledore had called them Muggles.

He wasn't really listening properly, he had all the information he needed, when Dumbledore said that the barman shared his name.

He flinched involuntarily.

He hated his name. It was so common.

Dumbledore didn't miss that. 'You dislike the name "Tom"?' He asked. He sounded curious.

'There are a lot of Toms.' He replied, then asked, 'was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle too, they've told me.'

Even though Tom had only known he was a wizard for a very short time, he had already convinced himself that his father must have been a wizard too. It was the only thing that made sense to him.

Dumbledore's answer didn't really help him.

'I'm afraid I don't know,' he said.

It didn't matter to Tom though, he was sure he was right.

'My mother can't have been magic, or she wouldn't have died,' he said quietly, speaking to himself more than to Dumbledore. 'It must have been him.'

But, he wouldn't let himself dwell on that too long, plenty of time to find out later. There were more important things to find out now.

"So – when I've got all my stuff – when do I come to Hogwarts?' He asked.

Dumbledore explained that he would have to catch a train from Kings Cross Station on September the first.

He got up to leave and held out his hand for Tom to shake again

Eager to make an impression on Dumbledore before he left, and because he was sure now that he was not about to be taken to the asylum, Tom took it quickly and said, 'I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips – they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?'

Dumbledore took a little while to answer Tom, who was now convinced that he had won him around with this piece of information.

' It is unusual, but not unheard of.'

They stood like this for a little while, each one looking at the other. Then, breaking off the handshake Dumbledore turned to leave.

'Goodbye, Tom. I shall see you at Hogwarts.'

Tom was over the moon.

At last, somebody had confirmed to him what he had believed all these years. He was special.

He was certain that he had won Dumbledore over and that he wouldn't really know if he'd given the things in his cardboard box back, so he placed the box at the back of the shelf in his wardrobe and closed the doors.


	2. Chapter 2 Time For a Wand

Chapter Two

Time for a Wand

Two days after Dumbledore's visit, Tom found himself standing outside the Leaky Cauldron.

He was amazed at how unobservant the muggles were. He was watching them as they were going past, and it was as if the pub was not there.

Instead of realising that somebody had placed a spell on it so many years ago, when the muggles started building around it, he just believed that he was superior to everyone around him.

He was so absorbed in watching the world go by, he didn't hear the young girl come and stand beside him.

'Well, are you going in or not? You're blocking the door!'

Tom spun around to face the girl.

'You made me jump!' He said.

She was tall, with sleek black hair and was dressed all in black. As she looked him up and down, an expression of utter distaste came over her face.

'What are you wearing?' She asked him, barely concealing the tone of contempt in her voice. Obviously, this girl hadn't seen somebody who'd been brought up in a muggle orphanage before. His grey tunic wasn't that bad. He'd stolen one of the cleanest, newest ones from the laundry room before he left.

Tom chose not to answer her. He turned and marched straight through the doors to the pub.

The middle-aged man working behind the bar looked up at him as he walked in.

'Can I 'elp you young man?'

'I'm looking for Tom. I've been told he runs this establishment and would be able to show me how to get in to Diagon Alley.' Tom replied brusquely.

A smile broke over the barman's face as he said, 'Ah, you mus' be young Master Riddle. Albus told me you would prob'ly be calling 'ere soon. I'm Tom. A pleasure to meet you young sir.'

'Who told you I'd be coming?' Snapped Tom.

'Albus Dumbeldore o' course.' Replied Tom, looking a little taken aback. 'Deputy 'eadmaster of 'ogwarts.'

'Don't you know who Albus Dumbledore is?' A cold voice said behind Tom. It was the dark haired girl again.

'Of course I know who he is.' Said Tom, bristling immediately. 'He just didn't tell me his name was Albus. And what is it to you anyway? Why don't you just LEAVE ME ALONE?'

The girl backed off, looking a little scared now.

Tom was confused. So his powers did work on other witches and wizards, and this girl was obviously a witch otherwise she wouldn't have been able to get in to the pub.

So why hadn't they worked against Dumbledore?

He didn't have time to worry about that now, he had supplies to buy.

He hadn't bothered bringing the list with him, he'd memorised it all anyway.

'So,' he said to Tom the barman, 'are you going to show me how to get in to Diagon Alley or not?'

'Certainly, if you'll follow me.'

Tom followed the barman out through the back of the pub in to a grubby yard, which had nothing but a dirty brick wall and an old dustbin.

Tom couldn't see how the entrance to somewhere which sold wands and spell books or anything remotely magical could be through this way and was about to say so to the barman when he pulled out a short, knobbly wand from inside his waistcoat, and tapped a brick on the wall.

For the second time in a short space of time, Tom was astounded.

Part of the wall had completely melted away to show a large archway, which led to a cobbled street full of all sorts of different shops, the likes of which Tom had never seen before.

'Righ' then,' said the barman, a smile turning up the corner of his mouth, 'did you get that? Three bricks up and two across from that ole dustbin. Tap it with your wand, when you got one that is, and you'll be able to get right in. Well, best be gettin' back in before those hags make off with all my best firewhisky. Good day to you young sir.'

Tom walked through the arch and in to the winding street, and struggled to take it all in. There was so much to see. He didn't even notice when the archway sealed itself up behind him.

One shop had cauldron's of all sizes, some looked big enough for some of the little kids in the orphanage to drown in, he had a brief moment of picturing some of the fun he could have using one of them.

Another shop had owls of all varieties outside in cages, screeching and squawking, just like the babies, he hurried past that shop. A pity he couldn't have a pet snake.

He'd decided against any of the permitted animals. Cats made him sneeze and toads were just boring. He wouldn't have minded having an owl, if they didn't screech so much he probably would have bought one. Such amazing predators, but how would he have explained to the others in the orphanage why all of a sudden he had an owl in his room.

There had been a note in with his list of school supplies, which said that the most important thing about finding out that you were a wizard was that you could not let the muggles around you know.

He was just about to go in to a shop that was literally overflowing with books; there were piles upon piles outside the door, when a massive white building caught his eye.

He was standing there, looking up at the building when a familiar voice called out behind him.

'Impressive, isn't it?'

It was that girl again.

'Sorry about earlier,' she said. 'I'm Bellatrix Black. What's your name?'

She straightened her back and raised her chin a little bit as she said this. It was if this girl was proud of her name. Well good for her, having a name to be proud of.

'Riddle,' was all Tom said in reply.

'What an odd name,' Bellatrix said. 'What's your surname Riddle?'

'Riddle is my surname,' he answered with a sigh. 'My first name is Tom, but if you must speak to me, you will call me Riddle.'

A smirk spread across the girls face.

'Ok, so Riddle, are you going in or not?'

'What is it?' He asked.

'Not very bright are you? Haven't your parents told you? That's Gringotts bank. Guarded by goblins and dragons and everything. Well? Aren't you going in to get your gold?'

She looked at him curiously now.

'No,' said Tom flatly. Then tying to make himself look important he said, 'My father already left my money out for me this morning.' And he held up the leather pouch Dumbledore had given him and gave it a little shake.

'Oh' Bellatrix said, and he was pleased to see she looked a little impressed at this. 'Well, I'll see you later then Riddle.'

Tom turned around and went to find the shop he was most eager to find. The books could wait, he wanted to find the wand shop.

When he found it, he was completely unimpressed.

Of all the shops in Diagon Alley, this one was the shabbiest. The sign over the door was starting to peel in places and the display in the window had a thin coating of dust.

'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.' He read aloud. 'Looks like the shop's been here since 382 BC without anyone touching it.'

Walking through the door, he heard a bell tinkle somewhere at the back of the shop, and almost immediately a man with greying hair and pale eyes was there before him.

'Good morning' said the man with a soft voice. 'New Hogwarts student?'

'Yes,' Tom answered. 'I'm Riddle, Tom Riddle.' He may as well get this over with. No doubt Dumbledore had already informed every shop owner here that he would be coming in and to look out for him. The stupid busybody.

'Ah yes,' he sighed, 'now, hold out your wand arm please.'

Not knowing which it was, but not wanting to seem ignorant, Tom held out his left hand, it was the one he preferred to write with anyway.

'Very good,' said Mr Ollivander, who began taking measurements with a long tape measure.

It took Tom a few seconds to realise that the tape measure was working by itself. Mr Ollivander was darting around the shop, grabbing boxes off shelves.

'Thank you,' Mr Ollivander said to the tape, and it rolled itself up neatly and flew back in to his pocket.

'Ok, Master Riddle, try this one. Birch and Unicorn tail hair, 10 inches, quite supple.'

Tom took the wand in to his hand, excitement building and gave it a wave.

Nothing happened.

But before he could say anything, Mr Ollivander had replaced it with another.

'No, no!' he said, 'This seems more like it Yew and Phoenix feather, thirteen inches.'

Tom gripped the wand tighter, feeling a tingle all the way up to the hairs on the back of his neck.

He waved the wand and a shower of green sparks shot out of the end and instantly formed into the shape of a snake.

'Impressive, Master Riddle. Usually young witches and wizards can only cast a few sparks in the air when their wand choses them. You have some real power there. You should do well at Hogwarts. Yes, indeed. Well, that will be four Galleons please.'

Tom looked up at Ollivander and said, 'which of these coins are Galleons? Dumbledore didn't tell me before he left.'

Ollivander took the coins he needed from Tom and explained how the wizard money worked.

Tom left the shop, eager to start using his new wand. But first, he would need to buy some spell books.

He went and got the rest of his equipment. As he had decided against getting a pet, he managed to get away without buying anything second hand. Although, his pewter cauldron did look a little on the thin side and his brass scales rattled a bit more than some of the others in the shop.

He enjoyed spending time in Flourish and Blotts. He got all the books he needed for his lessons, and even managed to get one with some interesting looking spells in it. The title caught his eye as soon as he walked in the door. Curses and Counter-Curses by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

He would have to see if he could learn how to use them before he got to Hogwarts. He didn't want to run the risk of not being able to punish anyone who annoyed him. And a few well-placed curses surely wouldn't hurt.

Tom returned to the orphanage in time for supper. He managed to sneak all his things up to his room without anyone seeing, although it had been a close call. Mrs Cole had seen him dashing through the hallway. No doubt she would add another two weeks on to his solitary confinement.

That suited him though, more time to learn his spells before he got to Hogwarts. Maybe he could practice on some of the mice that scuttled under the floorboards.

He'd just closed the door and turned around to place his new things under his bed when he had a fright.

The box that he'd placed at the back of the top shelf in his wardrobe was sitting open on the bed, and all the items in it were bouncing around inside again.

'Ok, Ok. I'll take them back!' Tom shouted in to the air.

Instantly, the items fell still.

'How did he know?' Tom asked aloud? He would have to be careful around Dumbledore when he got to Hogwarts, that much was certain.

After supper, and Mrs Cole's inevitable telling off, Tom went back to his room and tried to decide which book to read first.

He settled with A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. He wanted to know as much about the wizarding world as he could before September first. That girl in Diagon Alley had struck a nerve earlier when she had said he wasn't very bright.

He'd show her. He'd show them all. Hadn't Mr Ollivander said he had some impressive powers?


End file.
